A la conquête d'un coeur
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Pour Izuku rien ne vas plus, son couple bat de l'aile, il ne sais plus ou il en est. Heureusement il va pouvoir compter sur ses plus proches amis et peut être que finalement l'amour n'est pas si loin...


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous aimez le Kirideku parce que mon Os est sur ce couple! J'adore le Kirideku et je trouve ça dommage qu'il y en ait si peu... Et surtout j'ai eut envie de rendre justice à Kirishima après une fic anglaise que j'ai lu ou il couche avec Katsuki, qui est en couple avec Deku, et accuse ce dernier de le lui prendre... ça ma révolté qu'on puisse lui prêter une telle attitude!**

 **Ensuite je voulais faire plaisir à Koakiwa! Allez voir ses fictions, et laisser un petit commentaire, elle adore! Et vive le Kirideku, ils sont trop cute!**

 **Je voulais dire un grand merci à la "mafia", qui se reconnaîtra! Et à la Grande Moira-chan, qui m'a corrigé et appris des choses! Allez voir ses écris, ils sont magique!**

 **disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, même Shinsou et pourtant j'y ai mis le prix...**

* * *

 **A la conquête d'un coeur**

Ils étaient tous les quatre accoudés à un bar en centre-ville, comme à peu près tous les vendredis. Et depuis un mois le sujet tournait autour du nouveau crush de Kirishima. Ce dernier flirtait avec ce garçon depuis presque six semaines, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau : l'homme de ses rêves était déjà en couple.

« Putain, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu tapes un mec en couple, fit Denki.

\- Déjà, je me le tape pas ! Il est trop gentil pour tromper son copain ! Et deuxièmement, l'amour ça se commande pas ! Ronchonna Eijiro.

\- Enfin quand même, y a un tas de poissons dans l'eau et toi il faut que tu tombes sur un qui est déjà pris », soupira Hanta.

Kirishima bouda un peu plus. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme en couple ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était pas marqué sur son front en plus. Il l'avait approché et avait fait sa connaissance sans savoir qu'il était en couple. C'est au moment de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ,et plus si affinités, que le garçon, gêné, lui avait avoué qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, et il avait remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas le garçon indifférent.

« Ça a l'air de battre de l'aile entre lui et son copain, soupira le rouge.

\- Et si ça se trouve, il veut juste que tu le sautes, fit Katsuki.

\- Mmh.

\- Et toi, Katsuki, toujours célibataire ? Rigola Denki.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Pikachu ?! »

En fait, il était célibataire car c'était mieux ainsi : moins prise de tête, pas de rendez-vous, pas de truc gnangnan ou romantique à souhait… Non, en fait, il se voilait la face, mais bon, il allait sûrement pas le leur dire, à eux. Seul son meilleur ami était au courant et il savait qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres amis. Tout à coup, son portable sonna puis il regarda le nom qui s'afficha et décida de raccrocher avant même de répondre en soupirant lourdement. Qu'est-ce que le nerd avait à le faire chier ? Il savait que c'était sa soirée entre potes !

« Deku ? C'est qui ? Fit Denki en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mêle-toi de ton cul ! Et casse-toi avant que je t'explose ta gueule ! »

Denki lâcha un petit cri pas viril avant de se remettre correctement sur sa chaise. Il fallait toujours que Katsuki soit d'un naturel violent ! Kaminari bouda pour la forme, il avait l'habitude. Lorsque de nouveau, la sonnerie retentit, Bakugo jura :c'était mauvais signe que son meilleur pote l'appelle ainsi deux fois de suite. Il ne s'excusa même pas et prit sa veste avant de partir du bar, tout en décrochant les sourcils froncés et sa tête des mauvais jours. Bien sûr qu'il faisait tout le temps la gueule mais ses potes, qui le connaissaient depuis le lycée, savaient repérer les moments où il était réellement en colère.

« Je sais pas qui est ce Deku, mais il va morfler, souffla Denki.

\- Hmm, ça c'est sûr, ajouta Hanta.

\- Bon, revenons au problème de Kirishima ! »

OooO

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le nerd ? »

Il n'entendit rien, que des sanglots. Katsuki ragea, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha et se mit à courir. Lui et Izuku s'étaient revus après la fin du lycée, et le blond avait ravalé sa fierté pour aller s'excuser. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'apprenti héros lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Midoriya depuis longtemps, et il avait eu peur qu'il fasse partie des cobayes d'All for One, après tout plusieurs de leurs anciens camarades en avaient fait les frais. Bien sûr, son ami d'enfance était sans alter et donc peu intéressant, mais il était aussi super vulnérable.

Cependant, il avait appris que, pendant l'examen pour rentrer à Yuei, Deku avait été repéré par un certain professeur qui l'avait trouvé très méthodique et ingénieux malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'alter. Ce dernier lui avait alors proposé un cursus spécial qui ferait de lui une aide indispensable pour les héros. Les services secrets. Ils formaient des personnes qui, dans l'ombre, récoltaient des informations et guidaient les héros. Des personnes qui seraient là pour trouver la meilleur stratégie pour évacuer une population le plus rapidement possible, par exemple. Une formation qui convenait parfaitement au vert.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet de la colère du blond. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient reparlé, une sorte de respect mutuel s'était formé entre eux, et ils avaient fini par redevenir amis. Et même si ça écorcherait la gorge de Katsuki de le reconnaître, surtout devant le principal concerné, ils étaient désormais meilleurs amis. C'est pour ça que dans les moments de détresse Izuku l'appelait lui.

L'appeler une fois voulait dire : « J'ai besoin de te parler mais ce n'est pas urgent ». L'appeler deux fois signifiait : « Je ne vais pas bien, il faut vraiment que je te parle ». Au départ, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça. Malheureusement, Deku avait le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations merdiques. Et la plus merdique du moment, c'était sa relation avec son petit ami.

Katsuki arriva enfin devant son immeuble, sûr de retrouver son ami d'enfance devant sa porte. Il souffla, contrarié. L'état de son ami le mettait en rage. Le vert était recroquevillé devant la porte, sanglotant. Il ouvrit sa porte et rentra, sachant que son ami le suivrait sans faire d'histoires.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre trou de balle ?

\- On s'est disputés, fit la voix chevrotante de Midoriya.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il veut que j'arrête mon travail et je refuse... »

Il ne voulait apparemment pas lui dire toute la vérité. Katsuki savait que c'était un sujet de discorde entre les deux, mais pas au point que son ami se retrouve dans cet état. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage et se posa sur le canapé avant de mettre ses mains jointes devant sa tête, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Il le regardait, non, il le scrutait. Cette position voulait dire qu'il devait cracher la vérité avant qu'il s'énerve encore plus.

« Il m'a dit qu'un sans alter devrait juste attendre à la maison pour faire la popote », chuchota le plus petit.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et cette fois, Katsuki tilta. Son ami se tenait droit devant lui, mais il faisait en sorte que son œil droit reste caché, soit en tournant la tête sur le côté soit en la baissant. Katsuki se leva d'un bond, la rage pulsant dans son corps. Il avança à grandes enjambées et son interlocuteur comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et recula en même temps. Une fois Deku coincé par le mur, Katsuki prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

« Kacchan, gémit son ami, piteusement.

\- Depuis quand ? Grogna ce dernier.

\- C'est pas ce que tu...

\- Depuis quand ? Le coupa t-il.

\- C'était la première fois, je te le jure ! Il l'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Putain, Deku ! Tu sais te défendre maintenant ! Alors à quoi tu joues ? »

En fait, il savait pourquoi Deku ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. L'amour, et aussi la peur. L'amour qu'il éprouvait encore, et la peur de ne trouver personne après. La peur de se retrouver seul. Il faut dire qu'un homme gay sans alter, ce n'était pas très bien vu, et qu'en plus peu de personnes voudraient de lui comme compagnon. Mais la joue rouge qu'il avait maintenant devait être le point final de cette relation toxique.

« Je vais lui péter sa gueule, à ce trou de balle !

\- Non ! Kacchan, s'il te plaît ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation », le supplia le plus petit.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort : un super-héros qui s'en prenait à un autre, ça ferait la une des magazines à scandale. De plus, Katsuki n'avait déjà pas une super bonne réputation, autant ne pas la dégrader davantage. Il alla dans sa chambre, sortit un oreiller et une couette, puis les balança sur le canapé. Il faisait ainsi comprendre que le garçon pouvait rester dormir.

Il repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer et prendre un vieux T-shirt et un short pour le vert. Puis, finalement, ils partirent tous deux se coucher. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas rester à écouter Deku pleurer sur ses déboires toute la nuit, mais Izuku le savait, et ça le réconfortait juste d'être ici. Il plaça la couverture sur lui et s'allongea mais s'endormit très tard.

Le lendemain, ce furent les bruits dans la cuisine qui le réveillèrent. Il se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il vit son ami blond déjà tout habillé, préparant son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Kacchan… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Rendors-toi, crétin, il est que cinq heures du mat'. Je dois aller travailler, on en reparle quand je rentre », ajouta-t-il avant d'engloutir ce qu'il s'était préparé.

Le vert se rendormit juste après l'avoir entendu claquer la porte et ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait tout aussi fatigué que s'il avait fait une nuit blanche. Il se leva pour manger un bout, quand il vit sur le plan de travail un verre d'eau et une assiette déjà pleine recouverte d'un film plastique. Un petit papier était posé à côté où il était écrit : « t'as intérêt à faire la vaisselle après ! »

Il mangeait tranquillement quand il reçut un appel auquel il était réticent à répondre mais il le fit, n'aimant pas ignorer quelqu'un de la sorte.

OoO

Lundi, tandis Kirishima venait une nouvelle fois à l'agence de Héros où Mina travaillait, il était tout joyeux. Deux jours sans voir l'homme qu'il aimait l'avaient rendu triste, il devait vraiment penser à lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Il rentra et salua la réceptionniste joyeusement, comme souvent. Ensuite, il monta dans les étages le sourire aux lèvres. Après un week-end où il n'avait pas pu voir son bel Eden, il allait enfin se délecter de son si beau visage.

Il arriva au bon étage. Il avait apporté avec lui des dangos, parce qu'il savait que le garçon aimait bien ça. Il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier. Son sourire s'effaça toutefois aussitôt qu'il vit son visage, d'habitude rayonnant, aujourd'hui si terne. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de lui.

« Izuku, tout va bien ? »

Ce dernier sursauta. Il avait des cernes immenses, il était pâle et on voyait que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges. Il ne lui adressa qu'un faible bonjour, tentant de se cacher derrière sa crinière émeraude. Deku se mordilla la lèvre du bas : il ne voulait pas que Kirishima puisse le voir dans un tel état, il se sentait pitoyable.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? » Fit Kirishima tout doucement, la gorge serrée.

Le plus petit secoua la tête mais sa bouche resta close. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes. Il embêtait déjà assez Katsuki avec ça. Et puis Eijirou avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé tout lui dire, pouvoir être dans ses bras qui semblaient accueillants, voire faits pour lui…

Kirishima eut un sourire désabusé. Il aurait voulu être l'épaule sur laquelle le garçon pleurerait. Il voulait être cette main qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente. Il savait qu'entre Izuku et son petit ami, d'après Mina, c'était de pire en pire. Il se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Son poing s'était serré autour des friandises, froissant le paquet. Il se gifla intérieurement – il était temps de refaire un pas en avant, de lui prouver qu'il en valait la peine, bien plus que son copain.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait aller boire un café après ton travail. Je finis à midi, donc je pourrais passer te chercher !

\- Désolé, Kirishima-kun, peut-être une autre fois. »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal, et Eijirou en suffoquait presque. Pour lui, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Il rangea ses sentiments dans un coin, cependant. Le principal, c'était de le soutenir. Lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui peu importe la situation. Peut-être qu'un jour ça paierait. Il prit quand même une inspiration pour une dernière once de courage avant de laisser passer sa chance.

« On pourrait échanger nos numéros, comme ça si tu as besoin de parler je serai là. Après tout, je suis ton ami.

\- … Oui bien sûr, je... Merci, Kirishima-kun. »

Il prit un post-it et y écrivit son numéro sans grande conviction, à la plus grande déception du rouge. Mais il comprenait que le vert avait ses problèmes. Il repartit avec le numéro en poche, les dangos toujours dans sa main et le cœur lourd. Red Riot avait presque envie de pleurer.

« Alors tu lui as finalement donné ton numéro, fit une voix moqueuse.

\- Shinsou ? Sursauta une nouvelle fois Midoriya.

\- Non, le Pape », répondit-il, blasé.

Le vert ne fit que soupirer à sa remarque. Shinsou était un très bon ami qu'il s'était fait en arrivant ici. Bien qu'il soit froid en apparence, Deku n'avait pas été une seule fois effrayé par lui, d'ailleurs ce dernier était vite rapproché de lui en apprenant sa condition. Hitoshi ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il faisait un meilleur job que la majorité des super-héros, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'alter pour le prouver. Il était le seul avec qui Shinsou parlait aussi librement.

« Alors, ton numéro ?

\- Oui, je le lui ai donné...

\- Donc ça avance entre lui et toi ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis en couple, et Kirishima-kun ne me voit pas de cette façon, il blague juste. »

Le violet fronça les sourcils. Ce pessimisme n'allait pas du tout à son meilleur ami – car oui, Izuku était son meilleur ami, voire le seul.

« Alors premièrement, si, il te voit de cette façon. Ça se voit à la manière dont il te dévore des yeux. Et deuxièmement, ton copain, on s'en fout, c'est un connard de première, je te rappelle. Regarde, t'as vu la tête que t'as aujourd'hui à cause de cet abruti ?

\- Shinsou, s'il te plaît...

\- Quoi ? Tu mérites mieux, Izuku. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et ce garçon est prêt à t'offrir ce que tu attends d'une relation ! Ton enfoiré qui te sert de petit ami, on s'en balance ! »

Izuku le regarda, légèrement choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami s'énerver ainsi. Et sur lui en prime. Il put voir que certains curieux les regardaient du coin de l'œil, même Mina avait penché la tête à travers la porte de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Izuku se frotta l'arrière du crâne et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Hitoshi, le pensant aussi embarrassé que lui, mais ses yeux le fusillaient du regard. Combien de fois son ami lui avait-il dit de rompre, déjà ? Il n'avait pas assez d'une seule main pour les compter… mais Neito était celui qui l'avait accepté en premier. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un sacré moment maintenant, mais Shinsou avait toujours vu ça d'un mauvais œil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il l'aimait, peut-être plus autant qu'au premier jour, mais il restait tout de même la personne avec qui il était et avec qui il vivait. Finalement, son ami soupira et retourna vers son bureau, et Izuku baissa les yeux, contrit. Il se sentait coupable de faire s'inquiéter ses amis, mais en même temps il n'arrivait pas à appliquer leurs conseils.

Il se rassit à sa place et regarda son téléphone. Neito ne lui avait même pas envoyé de message aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis la dernière fois, mais ce dernier avait trouvé un nouveau sujet de dispute entre-temps, et c'était reparti. Il hésitait à en parler à Katsuki ou à Shinsou mais savait ce qu'ils lui diraient. Il éteignit son écran et se remit à taper sur son clavier, bien que son esprit soit bien loin.

OoO

Kirishima regardait son portable. Il venait d'y entrer le numéro du vert, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui envoyer un seul SMS. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, c'était terrible. D'habitude, il écrivait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, mais là c'était trop dur, il l'aimait vraiment. Il soupira et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil du mieux qu'il put, sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

« Tu as pas bientôt fini, le porc-épic ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit établir une stratégie !

\- Désolé Bakugou... je pensais juste...

\- Eh bien arrête ça, on sait tous les deux que réfléchir ne te va pas, ton cerveau risquerait d'exploser !

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa ! Il a une peine de cœur », fit Denki.

Katsuki claqua sa langue sur son palet. Il savait que son pote était plus sensible que lui niveau amour. Après tout, lui avait réussi à enterrer ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, mais il savait que pour Kirishima c'était bien plus difficile de faire ça. Enfin, même si le blond restait plus sensible à ce que disait la personne qu'il aimait et tendait à agir en considérant ses paroles.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as, trou du cul ? Fit Katsuki, blasé.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais lui envoyer un message ou pas... Il est malheureux avec son copain mais il n'est pas près de le quitter... Soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Y'en a, tu as beau leur répéter que leur partenaire n'est qu'un enfoiré et qu'il faudrait qu'ils le quittent, ils sont aussi bouchés que des toilettes publiques. Et après ils viennent se plaindre de ne pas avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Et bien que ce soit frustrant comme pas possible et que t'aies envie de leur éclater la tête, y'a rien à faire pour les faire changer d'avis, ces abrutis. »

Cela ne fit que plus déprimer le rouge, tandis que Pikachu regardait Bakugou avec un air étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou alors il en connaissait une dans le même cas. En tout cas, il était impressionné que le blond cendré ait su comprendre ce que ressentait Red Riot, bien qu'à sa façon.

Ça voulait aussi dire que Katsuki était dans une situation similaire. Bizarrement, ça ne plut pas à Denki. Qui était la personne dont Bakugou parlait ? Pourquoi lui prêtait-il autant d'attention ? C'est dans une ambiance encore plus lourde que leur réunion commença, sous les regards stressés de leurs pauvres assistants.

OoO

Une fois le week-end venu, Ground Zero fut presque soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu parler de Deku de la semaine, bien que ça l'inquiète, quelque part – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il regarda tout de même son portable, peut-être que le réseau ne passait pas bien. Puis, constatant qu'il n'avait toujours rien, il soupira et rangea rageusement son téléphone. Il aimait pas s'inquiéter, c'était pas son genre.

Il marchait un peu au hasard, tentant de faire passer ses pensées débiles, quand il arriva devant l'agence dont il venait de sortir deux minutes plus tôt. Il pesta contre lui-même et décida que se rendre compte lui-même de comment les choses se passaient serait mieux.

Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison du vert. Quand il s'arrêta devant, il put constater que les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, preuve de présence humaine. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit des cris, il entendit même un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, imaginant un Deku à terre tentant de se protéger. Il rentra en furie et se stoppa devant la scène.

Izuku était devant la table où le repas qui devait s'y trouver deux minutes plus tôt était étalé, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée pendant que Monoma faisait des grands gestes accompagnés de cris.

« T'es content, j'espère ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te réfugier chez l'autre con encore ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon !

\- Mais arrête, Izuku ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit manège ?! Monsieur est le numéro 2 des héros alors bien sûr, un sans alter comme toi, se retrouver dans le même lit qu'un héros, ça te fait kiffer.

\- Kacchan et moi...

\- Kacchan ? Tu peux même pas t'empêcher de dire ce stupide surnom !

\- Ça suffit, c'est juste mon ami ! »

Neito se retourna, prêt à sortir de la pièce, quand il tomba justement sur la personne qu'il venait de citer. Il soupira de mécontentement, fusillant Katsuki du regard. Il n'avait jamais pu le sentir, celui-là : trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui, toujours à rabaisser les autres de manière cruelle.

« Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup », cracha-t-il.

Midoriya se figea, ne comprenant pas ce que son ami venait faire là, et se sentant affreusement honteux qu'il ait pu assister à leur scène de dispute. Il baissa les yeux et commença à se triturer les mains de manière mécanique. Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient trop occupés à se fusiller du regard pour voir son angoisse.

« Eh bien quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue ! Tu as entendu la brebis appeler à l'aide et tu n'as pas pu te retenir de voler à son secours.

\- Ferme ta gueule !

\- Ho mon dieu, tu me fais peur... Dit-il, ironique.

\- Deku, prends tes affaires, on se casse !

\- Et bien sûr... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Izuku ? Ton amant t'attend. »

Il s'était retourné vers Izuku avec un air plein de reproche sur le visage. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux et possessif. Neito avait vraiment aimé Midoriya et quand il avait découvert son amitié avec Katsuki il s'était senti supérieur à ce dernier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin quelque chose de mieux que lui, une chose en plus. Ça l'avait rassuré un temps sur sa confiance en lui. Puis le vert avait pris l'habitude de parler de ses problèmes à Katsuki en premier et il avait détesté ça – même la mère de son copain ne parlait quasiment que du blond à table. Ça l'avait renvoyé dans ses incertitudes du lycée, où tout le monde vénérait la classe 1-A et que lui, en bon dernier de la classe 1-B, n'avait pas eu la chance de se faire repérer par un héros, il avait dû se battre pour en arriver là où il était.

Il détestait Bakugou parce qu'il réussissait tout d'un claquement de doigts, et de récolter tous les éloges malgré son sale caractère. Alors quand son copain l'avait préféré comme confident, il en était devenu vert de rage. Depuis, il sautait sur tous les prétextes pour le faire se sentir plus misérable que lui. Il savait qu'il était en tort, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, surtout que maintenant il arrivait au garçon de passer la nuit entière chez son meilleur ami.

« Ça suffit, Neito... Chuchota Izuku. Je n'en peux plus. Je fais tout pour que tu aies confiance en moi, que tu croies en moi, mais maintenant je suis fatigué. »

Le copieur ne dit rien. La boule qui était montée dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il comprit : il avait perdu face à Katsuki, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois ça le tuait à petit feu. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit le garçon prendre quelques affaires à lui dans la chambre et suivre Ground Zero dehors. Il ne réagit pas plus quand la porte claqua.

Ça avait été la goutte de trop. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Il ne se sentirait plus en compétition pour l'affection d'Izuku. Il n'aurait plus à vivre avec l'angoisse que celui-ci le quitte, il n'aurait plus à se prendre la tête quand ce dernier découchait. Alors pourquoi des larmes perlaient-elles sur ses joues ? Il avait été trop dur, envers Midoriya mais aussi envers lui-même.

Deku s'était installé sur le siège passager et regardait le paysage défiler dans un silence pesant. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, juste passer à autre chose. Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer, il avait versé trop de larmes pour cette relation vouée à l'échec. Il ne se sentit même pas s'allonger et s'endormir sur le canapé une fois chez Katsuki, ni quelqu'un lui retirer ses chaussures en râlant et lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules. Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Du coup, il ne se réveilla pas le lendemain quand le blond se prépara son petit-déjeuner, ni quand on sonna à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Katsuki ! Fit jovialement Kirishima. Tu n'es pas venu hier alors je me suis inquiété. Je t'ai apporté le petit déj'. »

Il rentra dans l'appartement, posa ses victuailles sur le comptoir de la cuisine et entendit quelqu'un grogner sur le canapé. Bakugou commença à analyser ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Red Riot se retourna vers l'entrée et put y voir une paire de baskets rouges. Donc son ami n'était plus célibataire, ou alors il avait ramené quelqu'un, et il leur avait caché ça. Il rit sous cape avant de regarder le blond qui lui faisait dos. Il s'avança tranquillement et de manière discrète vers le canapé.

Ce qu'il y vit le figea. Izuku était là, étendu dans le canapé de Katsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu, bordel ? Sa respiration se bloqua et il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il voyait bien les cernes qu'il arborait et sa peau plus que pâle. Alors le copain de Midoriya était Katsuki. Il recula, dérouté, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble, il l'aurait su bien avant. Il devait y avoir une autre raison à sa présence ici.

Il se retourna vers la cuisine et, bien qu'un peu angoissé, tenta de poser la question de la manière la plus décontractée qui soit.

« Pourquoi Izuku est dans ton canapé ?

\- Izuku ? Tu connais Deku, toi ? »

Ha merde, il avait foiré, c'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait la formuler. Si jamais ils étaient en couple et que Katsuki apprenait qu'il avait dragué son mec, il était mort ! Mais son regard fuyant et légèrement angoissé mit le blond sur la voie bien trop rapidement.

« Alors c'est Deku, le fameux « homme de ta vie » ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et d'attendre les cris et l'explosion imminente. Il avait un peu peur, il devait l'avouer. En plus, si sa théorie s'avérait vraie, non seulement il perdrait un ami, mais il perdrait aussi le garçon qu'il aimait. Le destin pouvait parfois être cruel. Et encore une fois, son ami comprit tout de suite le fil de ses pensées.

« Moi et Deku, on sort pas ensemble, tronche de cake ! Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, ça me dégoûte !

\- Mais alors...

\- Je l'héberge juste le temps qu'il retrouve un appart.

\- Quoi, il s'est fait virer de son appart ?!

\- Il a quitté son copain, et la maison lui appartenait.

\- Il a quitté... ? »

Kirishima allait en sauter de joie. Izuku était à nouveau célibataire, ils allaient pouvoir se mettre ensemble. Mais il n'eut que le temps de laisser un immense sourire s'étaler sur son visage avant de se recevoir un torchon dans la figure.

« Arrête de tirer cette tête de débile ! Il vient juste de le quitter, ne crois pas qu'il va te sauter dans les bras le lendemain !

\- Mmh, tu as raison... héhé, désolé Bakugou.

\- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Deku sur qui tu as flashé... »

Le rouge haussa les épaules avec son grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'en fichait de son avis, il était trop amoureux pour s'en soucier. Il ne vit pas le micro sourire qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier était plutôt content que Kirishima se soit entiché du vert, ça ne pourrait qu'être bien pour les deux.

Red Riot se posa près du canapé, observant le vert avec tendresse. Il avait envie de dégager délicatement les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. De suivre de ses doigts l'arête de son nez avant de faire le contour de sa bouche. Il se coupa dans sa réflexion quand le plus petit bougea une main pour se frotter le visage et se mettre sur le dos. Il l'entendit se réveiller doucement et le vit papillonner des yeux.

« Bonjour Izuku », chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, encore endormi, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire et de lui répondre. Eijirou souriait, il le trouvait adorable et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le garçon réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Midoriya s'assit dans un sursaut en regardant tout autour de lui. S'était-il endormi au bureau ? Non, il était toujours chez Katsuki, mais alors pourquoi Kirishima, lui, était-il là ? Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Que... Qu'est-ce... Comment tu...

\- Je suis un ami de Bakugou depuis le lycée ! Répondit-il à sa question muette.

\- Ha », fut tout ce qu'Izuku put dire.

Katsuki apparut à côté d'eux, les regardant de manière dégoûtée avant de tendre une tasse au plus petit. Le rouge pouffa et ne put s'empêcher de détailler Izuku, les cheveux en bataille, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le surprendre ainsi.

« On a du travail, porc-épic, donc bouge ton cul ! »

Red Riot fit la moue. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Deku tout seul, mais il n'avait pas le choix : le crime ne prenait pas de week-ends, et pour lui c'était tout aussi rare. Il le salua de la main et lui souhaita une bonne journée tandis que son partenaire le traînait par le col. Izuku resta quelque temps pantois avant de commencer son café.

Alors comme ça, Katsuki et Kirishima se connaissaient, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Mais il ne se laissa pas longtemps distraire par cela. Il regarda son sac pour se demander s'il avait pris assez d'affaires pour un temps. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui – enfin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse encore considérer la maison comme sienne. C'était Neito qui en avait signé le contrat et payé la plus grande majorité. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas capable de croiser ce dernier, la rupture était bien trop douloureuse, même s'il en était l'instigateur. Il l'aimait encore, quoique bien plus comme de la simple affection que de l'amour, mais les souvenirs, eux, étaient encore bien ancrés dans son cœur. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de bons moments avant leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes.

Mais il devait aller de l'avant, et pour l'instant, ça consistait à ne plus le voir le temps que son cœur se répare. Il savait bien que son ex petit ami penserait la même chose et qu'il fuirait sûrement la maison tout autant que lui, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et de le croiser par hasard. Il prit alors la télécommande et zappa sur une chaîne au hasard. Il ne regarda pas vraiment l'écran, d'ailleurs, il voulait juste un fond sonore pour pallier ce silence pesant.

Deux bonnes semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles il vécut à la limite de l'automatisme. Heureusement, à la fin de la première, Katsuki ne le laissa plus rester dans son délire apathique à la maison, et Shinsou venait le voir dès qu'il pouvait à son bureau. D'ailleurs, Eijirou passa quasiment tous les soirs, au plus grand dam de Bakugou qui le jeta dehors presque à chaque fois.

Kirishima, bien qu'il soit en partie heureux de la nouvelle, se sentait triste pour le vert, et le voir aussi peu énergique l'angoissait, mais il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps pour s'en remettre. Alors quand il venait, il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui et tentait de lui faire la conversation au sujet de tout et de rien. Et un samedi qu'il avait comme congé, une première depuis des lustres, le jeune homme avait répondu avec plus d'entrain.

Il lui souriait presque. Ils faisaient la cuisine tous les deux et Izuku put remarquer que son ami n'avait pas un grand talent pour ça. Mais il trouvait ça mignon de le voir essayer. Eijirou ne le vit pas mais le vert rigola légèrement de le voir tirer la langue pour se concentrer en coupant les légumes.

Puis, après avoir fini de manger, ils s'installèrent devant la télé avec un téléfilm de l'après-midi, et ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots. Le téléfilm n'était pas si intéressant, mais le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire. Midoriya se sentait presque serein, si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Hitoshi n'avait pas arrêté de lui rabâcher qu'il fallait qu'il en parle pour passer à autre chose, et Red Riot était toujours là pour lui, tandis qu'il savait que Kacchan ne voudrait pas en parler ou du moins qu'il serait mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

« Désolé, finit-il par souffler.

\- Izuku ?

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Demanda le rouge.

\- Pour cette semaine... En fait, pour les deux dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas vraiment été dans mon assiette et j'ai laissé les gens s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Enfin Izuku, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Et puis une rupture, c'est pas toujours facile, je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. »

Il se retint de lui crier de le choisir lui mais c'était évident. Deku ne le remarqua pas, cependant. Pour lui, Eijirou était juste quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil qui aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre dans la même situation.

« Tu sais, je l'aimais vraiment... Et je suis sûr qu'il m'a aimé aussi…

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il a changé du tout au tout.

…

C'est quelqu'un de bien, et même si des fois il peut paraître sûr de lui, ça n'est pas le cas. Du coup, ça l'amène à ne pas avoir confiance en tout le monde, mais bêtement je pensais que je faisais partie des rares exceptions.

\- Tu sais, des fois on a juste peur pour ceux qu'on aime.

\- Je sais mais... Mais il savait dès le début que je ne faisais pas un métier facile, surtout dans ma condition. Et je pensais qu'il l'avait accepté. »

Kirishima était un peu perdu, il devait l'avouer. En quoi le métier de Midoriya pouvait être différent avec sa condition ? Ne travaillait-il pas juste dans un bureau ? Et de quelle condition parlait-il ? En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas tant de choses que ça sur le garçon qu'il aimait.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, mais quel est ton métier exactement ? Demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Eh bien, je suis dans la section stratège et sécurité.

\- Ho, c'est vrai que c'est pas un poste sans risque, si les vilains savent qui tu es ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi... Mais tu restes anonyme et tu peux te défendre grâce à ton alter. Il n'y a pas de souci à te faire ! »

Izuku baissa la tête. C'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'alter, justement, qui posait problème. Il avait peur de le dire à son ami. Il avait toujours cette appréhension d'être jugé comme quelqu'un d'inutile. Neito l'avait découvert le jour de leur rencontre : ce dernier l'avait sauvé et avait voulu l'impressionner en copiant son alter. Shinsou l'avait appris du bouche à oreille, après tout, difficile de garder un tel secret dans une agence où tout le monde se côtoie tous les jours. Si certains de ses collègues n'avaient pas changé de comportement envers lui, d'autres lui avaient tourné le dos, et Hitoshi s'était mis à lui adresser la parole de manière plus cordiale. Il ne l'avait pas mal jugé, et ils avaient tous deux subi la même chose étant jeunes alors ils se serraient les coudes.

Bien sûr, Deku savait qu'Eijirou ne le jugerait pas là-dessus, il était bien trop gentil pour ça, mais l'appréhension était là. Même des personnes qui avaient toujours été super sympas l'avaient jugé en l'apprenant, et il aimait bien trop le rouge pour risquer de le perdre ainsi.

« Ouais, tu as raison. J'ai rien à craindre. »

Il se leva précipitamment et fuit dans la salle de bain, prétextant une envie pressente. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, il avait envie de pleurer. Neito l'avait accepté sans une once d'hésitation, Shinsou aussi, une partie de ses collègues l'avaient fait, mais la majorité des gens le montraient du doigt. Il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que plus personne ne l'accepte comme Monoma l'avait fait. Ça le rongeait, il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Oh, bien sûr, il avait ses amis, mais il voulait pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un comme tout le monde, pouvoir partager plus, avoir une relation bien plus fusionnelle. Des amis, c'était bien, mais un compagnon, c'était encore mieux.

Si Kirishima ne l'acceptait pas, après sa rupture, ça le détruirait. Il aimait vraiment bien le garçon, presque autant qu'il avait aimé Neito. Se voir rejeter par une personne envers qui on a des sentiments fort était pire que tout.

Le rouge, toujours assis sur le canapé, rongeait son frein. Il avait bien vu les yeux humides du garçon mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour le mettre dans cet état. Il avait envie d'aller frapper à la porte pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais il n'osait pas, de peur d'empirer les choses. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Katsuki pour rentrer.

« T'es encore là, toi », fit-il, blasé.

Eijirou se retourna vers lui avec un sourire crispé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le blond tilta, le vert n'était pas dans le salon et le squatteur avait l'air angoissé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Rien, je te jure ! On parlait juste et d'un coup il a eu l'air super triste, j'ai pas compris...

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De son métier, c'est tout.

\- Et quoi d'autre ? Gronda Katsuki.

\- Du fait que son ex ne l'acceptait pas, et je lui ai dit que c'était normal qu'on soit inquiet pour ceux qu'on aime, mais que son métier lui apporte l'anonymat et qu'au cas où il pouvait se servir de son alter, après tout ils ont presque une licence de héros…

\- Putain, t'es trop con ! Lâcha le blond.

\- Quoi ? » Dit-il, incrédule.

Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il n'avait fait que parler. Peut-être qu'il avait réveillé un souvenir avec l'ex petit ami, et que Katsuki était au courant ? Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Il serra un peu les poings, se sentant mis de côté. Il aimait le vert et voulait vraiment faire partie de sa vie, mais il avait bien compris qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il entendit d'ailleurs Bakugou négocier avec l'autre garçon pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il aurait bien été mettre son oreille contre la porte, mais ça n'aurait pas été vraiment digne de lui. Il devait laisser sa curiosité mal placée de coté. Izuku lui en parlerait quand il le voudrait. Même si lui était prêt à l'entendre maintenant. Il était quelqu'un de bien donc il resta là, planté au milieu du salon, à attendre droit comme un piquet, pendant que les deux autres parlaient.

« Il ne le sait pas, constata Katsuki. Tu devrais lui dire, il se sent coupable mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tu dois savoir qu'il est con, qu'il s'en rendra pas compte-lui même sans que tu lui dises.

\- … Et s'il me rejette ? » Chuchota Izuku.

C'était difficile de l'admettre, mais il savait que si Izuku avait tellement peur du rejet, c'était en partie sa faute. Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant mais il regrettait d'avoir été aussi con.

« Il est peut-être con mais c'est pas un connard fini. Ça changera rien quand il le saura, il est tellement accroché à tes basques que tu pourrais être le chef des vilains qu'il voudrait quand même de toi.

\- On n'est jamais sûr…

\- Putain, Deku, réveille-toi ! Il est complètement raide dingue de toi ! Jamais il te rejettera, il tient trop à toi pour ça.

\- Pourtant tu l'as bien fait ! S'énerva Izuku.

\- C'est un coup bas, grogna le blond. J'étais un gosse et un abruti ! Il est adulte et sur ce coup-là il est plus intelligent que je l'étais !

\- … Et si jamais tu as tort … Beaucoup de mes collègues sont adultes et m'ont tourné le dos en l'apprenant... »

Ground Zero soupira. Le manque de confiance de son ami là-dessus était atroce, et un amer goût de culpabilité le traversa. Kirishima n'était pas comme ça, bien au contraire – et ça, fallait qu'Izuku le comprenne.

« Izuku ! Je te jure qu'il en aura rien à foutre ! »

Le vert le regarda avec de grands yeux choqués. Venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom et de lui parler poliment ? Il transpirait la confiance, et ses mots sonnaient tellement vrais. Izuku se mordit la lèvre du bas, les yeux humides à nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami agir de manière si sincère.

« Bien, je vais lui dire », chuchota-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain quand son ami le retint par le bras. Il se retourna mais ne vit pas son visage.

« Par contre, Deku, si tu répètes ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette salle de bain, je t'éclate la tronche. »

Il s'était retourné vers son interlocuteur, les yeux menaçants, mais Midoriya n'eut pas peur. Il hocha juste la tête, sachant très bien que sont ami était trop fier pour reconnaître avoir été gentil. Il lui sourit et sortit de la petite pièce pour retrouver un Kirishima la tête baissé et les poings serrés au milieu du salon. Il le vit se pencher en avant au moment où il se retrouva non loin de lui.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais sache que je peux endurer tout ce que tu veux et que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là ! »

Izuku resta sans voix et se sentit mal d'avoir fait culpabiliser son ami à cause de son attitude. Katsuki avait raison, c'était quelqu'un de très bien. De plus, il avait été là toute la semaine pour lui, il méritait de connaître la vérité. Il inspira un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je suis sans alter », dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Eijirou releva la tête d'un coup, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il poussa un gros « hein ?! » et vit son ami flancher, toujours les yeux fermés, avant de répéter sa phrase. Pendant de longues secondes le silence s'installa, et Deku se retint de pleurer. Il avait eu tort, Kirishima allait lui tourner le dos comme les autres. Il sentit alors des bras passer autour de lui et le serrer contre un torse, et il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que des mèches de cheveux rouges.

« Merci, souffla Red Riot. Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, Izuku. »

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du plus petit, qui répondit à l'étreinte et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami. Eijirou ne le vit pas mais sentit les perles salées de son ami dans son cou. Ils restèrent une longue minute ainsi tous deux, heureux, l'un parce qu'il avait été accepté et l'autre pour la confiance qui lui était donnée. Katsuki les regarda avant de rouler des yeux et de commencer à cuisinier le dîner.

Kirishima commençait à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait réagi ainsi. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il lui avait parlé de sa condition. Il comprenait aussi certains regards qu'il avait interceptés à l'égard du vert. Il comprenait et il n'allait sûrement pas le lâcher maintenant qu'il le savait. Il l'acceptait en entier, avec ou sans alter, et il aurait pu être un ancien vilain, ou même venir d'une autre planète, il l'aurait accepté. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit, et c'était encore plus fort maintenant.

Izuku se sentait accepté et ça le réconfortait. Il aimait cette sensation d'être normal, de ne pas être pointé du doigt ou moqué. Il aimait le fait qu'il n'était pas une minorité. Il avait la sensation de faire partir d'un tout et qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait entier. Il aimait Eijirou plus encore qu'il avait aimé Neito, sûrement.

« Les chambres d'hôtel ça existe, évitez de remplir mon appartement de vos mièvreries dégueulasses ! »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent rapidement, rouges comme des tomates, n'osant pas se regarder. Ils étaient gênés d'avoir eu un instant aussi intime et de l'avoir autant apprécié. Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que ça le désespérait, de les voir ainsi. Ils avaient l'air de deux abruties d'adolescentes amoureuses. Il en eut un frisson de dégoût et retourna à son repas.

Finalement, en fin de soirée, Kirishima rentra chez lui toujours aussi gêné. Lui et Midoriya n'avaient pas pu échanger un mot correctement après ça. Puis, le lundi suivant, ils agirent presque normalement quand le rouge débarqua à l'agence. Mais cette fois le garçon fusilla du regard certains collègues d'Izuku, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité ça le mettait en colère que ceux-ci jugent son ami.

Il bégaya quand même au moment de lui donner la friandise du jour, qui était un Taiyaki. Il reçut un remerciement gêné et il repartit en direction de sa propre agence, sous le rire de Mina qui les espionnait. Le vert regarda la friandise en souriant avec les joues légèrement rouges.

« Pitié, me dis pas que tu vas la garder en souvenir comme une adolescente prépubère qui vient de recevoir le premier cadeau de son copain...

\- Shinsou ?! » Sursauta son ami.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur comme il savait si bien les faire, ce qui fit s'intensifier le rouge qu'il avait sur les joues.

« Ce.. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ha ? Donc ce n'est pas un ami qui est juste venu te donner à manger ? Me serais-je trompé ? Serait-il ton petit ami ?

\- Shinsou ! »

Son visage était complètement écarlate, il avait gonflé ses joues et fusillait du regard son ami, qui ne fit que rire. Il aimait taquiner Izuku, et puis il avait retrouvé le sourire donc autant en profiter. C'était si facile de le mettre dans l'embarras, et ces moments-là avaient manqué au violet.

« De toute façon, je viens de rompre... Chuchota le plus petit.

\- Ça fait deux semaines, râla l'autre. En plus, tu avais déjà un faible pour Red Riot avant. Ce n'est que la suite logique...

\- Ça suffit, Shinsou ! Je suis sûr que tu as du travail à faire ! »

Le susnommé secoua sa main comme si c'était pas important. Il adorait voir son ami sourire, ça lui permettait d'attaquer la journée de bonne humeur lui aussi. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder tenter de se remettre au travail en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Il pouffa un petit peu et le garçon gonfla à nouveau ses joues mais ne dit rien. Il avait de nouveau les yeux pétillants, et ça, Shinsou en était vraiment heureux.

OoO

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Kirishima ne venait plus chez Katsuki mais il passait le plus souvent possible voir Izuku à l'agence et lui apportait quelque chose à manger, toujours sous le regard hilaire de Mina et celui moqueur d'Hitoshi. Et finalement samedi arriva.

Izuku regarda son sac. Il devrait peut-être aller chercher ses autres affaires, mais il n'avait pas encore d'appartement à lui. Bien sûr, il savait que Katsuki accepterait qu'il les laisse ici, même s'il râlerait comme quoi c'était pas un hôtel et qu'il devrait se trouver un logement pour mettre son bordel.

Mais de toute façon, est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à aller reprendre ce qui lui appartenait ? Non, pas tant que ça. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il avait toujours cette affection pour lui et, quelque part, il se sentait coupable de se remettre aussi facilement de leur rupture. Il avait aimé Neito, ce ne serait pas correct de flirter ou de se mettre en couple maintenant. Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi il parlait de couple ? Lui et Kirishima étaient loin de ce stade.

D'ailleurs, si ça ce trouve, son ami n'éprouvait pas de sentiments aussi forts pour lui, du coup ce serait stupide de se déclarer maintenant. Puis il avait d'autres priorités : se trouver un appartement, y emménager, aller chercher ses affaires, demander une promotion. Après tout, être seul ne rapportait pas autant d'argent et il gagnait largement moins qu'un héros. Ensuite, quand tout ça serait fait, il pourrait envisager de voir s'il y avait une ouverture avec Eijirou.

Par chance, il ne tarda pas à réaliser son premier objectif le mardi suivant. Shinsou avait une voisine qui déménageait, et pour déjà être allé chez son ami, il savait que l'immeuble était moderne et bien agencé. De plus, les prix étaient corrects, vu qu'Hitoshi était du genre à se contenter du minimum. Il le visita avec son ami et accompagné de Bakugou. Bien que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas, les questions qu'ils posèrent à l'agent immobilier furent les mêmes. À la fin, les deux firent une liste pour les pour et une pour les contre. Finalement, les points positifs l'emportèrent haut la main.

Izuku signa le bail une semaine plus tard, et durant le week-end suivant Hitoshi posa un congé pour l'aider à choisir ses meubles. Et par un hasard fortuit, le même jour, Kirishima devait aller faire une course rapide pour Katsuki.

« Izuku ? Fit-il.

\- Kirishima-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Katsuki avait besoin d'une nouvelle chaise de bureau, du coup... Et toi ?

\- Je déménage, du coup j'ai besoin de nouveaux meubles... Les autres appartiennent à mon… Neito, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai...

\- Izuku aura sûrement besoin d'aide pour monter ses meubles mardi, et malheureusement je travaille très tard ce soir-là, fit laconiquement le violet.

\- Ha, Hitoshi, bonjour ! S'étonna Kirishima. Moi je suis libre mardi ! Katsuki a pris mes horaires. Je pourrai t'aider si tu veux, Izuku, ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Me-merci. »

Hitoshi rigola discrètement avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de son ami. Si Red Riot était naïf et n'avait pas remarqué le trop plein de coïncidence, ce n'était pas le cas de Deku qui en était embarrassé que ses amis s'immiscent dans ses affaires. Le héros en service les salua après avoir fait son achat.

« Tu ne travailles pas mardi soir ! Tu es un menteur, l'accusa le plus petit.

\- Ha bon ? J'ai dû confondre alors. Mais je pense qu'à deux vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi. »

Le vert bouda pour la forme, même s'il oublia très vite le sujet au profit des ses marmonnements sur quel canapé serait le mieux. Finalement, une fois ses quelques achats faits, il rentra chez Katsuki qui était déjà affalé sur le canapé.

« C'était mesquin, Kacchan !

\- Vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Tu as fait exprès de l'envoyer, et tu n'as même pas besoin d'une nouvelle chaise de bureau, je parie ?!

\- Je me suis énervé ce matin, c'était pas voulu », ricana le blond.

Le vert se posa à côté de lui, tournant la tête de l'autre côté, sous le rire de son hôte qui se foutait allégrement de lui.

« Bon, du coup, t'as un rencard mardi soir ? »

Le plus petit lui répondit sans le regarder, mais ses oreilles complètement rouges n'échappèrent pas à la vue perçante de Ground Zero, qui se doutait bien que tout le visage devait être de la même couleur. Ce qui fit amplifier son rire.

« C'est pas un rencard !

\- Ho allez, arrête de bouder ! Si on vous donne pas un coup de pouce, dans un an vous serez encore comme des abrutis plantés l'un devant l'autre sans rien tenter.

\- C'est pareil pour toi et ce garçon, chuchota-t-il.

\- Deku, ne commence pas », le menaça le blond.

Katsuki ne voulait pas évoquer ça. Il avait fait une croix sur le crétin au cerveau court-circuité, après tout ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour la gent féminine. Izuku se sentit légèrement coupable et baissa la tête.

OoO

Le mardi soir arriva trop vite aux yeux du vert. Hitoshi le salua et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, mais lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas trop faire la fête car demain il travaillait.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans son nouvel appartement. Les meubles avaient été livrés dans la journée, il ne manquait plus qu'à les monter. Il commença à déplacer les cartons dans les pièces où il comptait les mettre, bien qu'il n'ait qu'un séjour avec la cuisine, une salle de bain et sa chambre. On sonna à la porte au moment où il déposait le carton de son lit dans la bonne pièce.

Son cœur tambourina contre sa cage thoracique, une chaleur familière monta à ses joues, il avait même le mains moites. Il se répéta mentalement que c'était juste un ami qui venait l'aider à monter ses meubles, rien d'autre ! Il avança d'un pas tremblant vers la porte et ouvrit lentement. Kirishima avait les joues rouges et portait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

« Tiens, elles sont pour toi, ça se fait pas de venir les mains vides donc...

\- Me-Merci Kirishima-kun. »

Il entra, tout aussi gêné, et tenta de s'intéresser plus à l'appartement qu'au nouveau locataire. Il vit alors les cinq cartons qui traînaient en plein milieu du séjour. Il ne se retourna pas et ne put donc pas voir Izuku qui se cachait grâce aux jolies roses qu'il avait en main.

« Et si on les montait, ces meubles ? Dit Kirishima en tentant de passer outre sa gêne.

\- Ou-oui. »

Izuku posa le bouquet près de l'entrée où se trouvaient leurs chaussures et s'avança près du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Il déballa alors un carton et quand ils commencèrent à lire la notice et à monter le meuble, leur embarras disparut pour laisser place à une atmosphère joyeuse. Eijirou s'amusa à voir le garçon murmurer sur le fait que, sur le plan, les vis n'étaient pas les mêmes et qu'il aurait mieux fallu commencer dans l'autre sens, alors que lui montait le meuble à l'instinct.

Ils rigolèrent quelques fois, quand ils se rendaient compte qu'une partie du meuble était à l'envers. Ou qu'ils s'étaient trompés de planche ou vis. Quand ils voulurent s'attaquer aux meubles de la chambre, un ventre cria famine. Izuku rougit jusqu'aux doigts de pied. Il avait été si nerveux qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose le midi et que maintenant son estomac se rappelait à lui. Kirishima rit.

« Bien, et si on commandait quelque chose à manger ? J'ai vu un petit restaurant de ramen à deux pas de ton immeuble. On pourra toujours revenir les manger ici en montant les meubles.

\- Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée », sourit Izuku.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, leurs victuailles dans les mains, ils finirent de monter les meubles. Vint alors le tour du nettoyage et de ramasser les cartons, notices et papiers plastiques. Au moment de ramasser une notice, leurs deux mains se frôlèrent et ils levèrent le visage l'un vers l'autre. Ils rougirent avant de chacun reprendre sa main et détourner le tête.

« Dé-désolé, fit Izuku.

\- Non c'est moi ! »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Finalement, Kirishima se leva et prit un carton un peu plus loin pour le mettre aussi dans la poubelle. C'est donc en silence qu'ils finirent de nettoyer la pièce. Le rouge jurait dans sa tête contre lui-même pour avoir agi ainsi et le vert se maudissait de ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions. Quand ce fut le moment de partir, Eijirou était sur le pas de la porte et se disait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse part de ses sentiments à Izuku.

Ça faisait une semaine que ses amis le tannaient pour ça, et puis il devait agir en homme viril ! Il mit alors son manteau et se retourna vers le plus petit d'un coup. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris. Et les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge, il devait lui dire mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, il resta perdu dans son regard. Izuku était dans le même état. Leurs visages s'approchèrent de plus en plus avant que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Et puis ils échangèrent un deuxième baiser.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs bouches demandaient plus, leurs mains n'hésitèrent pas à s'accrocher aux vêtements de l'autre. Après le furtif baiser, le suivant fut plus intense. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Red Riot passa une main dans le dos du garçon, tentant de le coller à lui, et c'est à ce moment-là que Midoriya le repoussa, le laissant pantois. Le plus petit avait les bras tendus et la tête baissée.

« Je suis désolé... Je.. Je ne voulais pas t'incommoder.

\- Izuku...

\- De plus, je sors à peine d'une relation, ce ne serait pas correct de ma part. Et puis tu n'aimes peut-être pas les hommes, ou alors tu me vois pas comme ça. Je préférerais qu'on oublie ! Je suis déjà content d'être ton ami, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, j'ai pas réfléchi. Ça n'arrivera plus, et puis...

\- Izuku ! » Le coupa Kirishima.

Izuku releva le visage vers le plus grand, les yeux légèrement humides, effrayé. Kirishima le regardait, les joues rouges. Le garçon qu'il aimait venait de lui faire une sorte de déclaration, et ça, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Il reprit alors plus calmement, avec un regard doux et un sourire aux lèvres :

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout. À vrai dire, j'ai même bien aimé, après tout je t'aime bien plus qu'un ami... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

\- C'est... Je, bafouilla-t-il. Je-je sors à peine d'une relation, et j'ai encore des choses à régler, comme emménager dans cet appartement, aller prendre mes affaires, et puis, je ne suis pas très intéressant...

\- Je peux attendre tu sais. Et si une fois que tu as tout réglé tu es toujours d'accord, on pourra peut être tenter quelque chose...

Midoriya le regard hésitant, finit par hocher la tête. Eijiro sourit, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

 **Alors nous voilà à la fin,**

 **Je sais, certain vont être frustré, mais bon que voulez vous... Non il n'y aura pas de suite sur Kirishima et Deku, j'ai trop galéré à trouvé une fin... Mais je pourrais en écrire un autre un de ces jours!**

 **Syrielle si tu lis cette Os, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour Neito, mais j'ai justifié comme j'ai pu son comportement pour pas qu'il passe pour le dernier des salauds!**

 **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: Oui, Katsuki est amoureux de Denki. Un autre couple que j'aime bien et qui n'est pas assez présent! Peut être qu'un jour je ferais un Os sur eux!**

 **Et pour finir j'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par, et si c'est pas le cas... bien, laissez moi un commentaire pour m'expliquer ce que vous n'avez pas aimé!**

 **La bise, et à la prochaine!**


End file.
